brownwaterbluesfandomcom-20200214-history
CS Infantry Soldier OCC
CS Infantry Soldier O.C.C. (This OCC is the generic army soldier that forms the bulk of military personnel in the CS military. The Naval Infantry of the CS Navy uses a slight variation on the Army's training for their soldiers.) The Coalition Military's soldier, often called "the Grunt" is a marvel of just how good the training programs of the CS military truly are. The Army's training is brutal, short, and succinct, but puts out multi-purpose soldiers able to operate on the modern battlefield without comprimising the mission or their fellow soldiers. They are taught the minimum amount of literacy to get by in the military, how to fight, how to shoot, their bodies are honed, their minds are sharpened into a brutal and effective soldier able to cite regulations by memory, tactics by sheer muscle memory, and know the military's thoughts on magic users, monsters, and insurgents. Duty and loyalty to the CS are the first lessons taught to the Grunt, and that is what keeps the soldier going through the rest of the training. A combination of video training, subliminal messaging, highly trained drill instructors, and sleep deprivation teach each man and woman how to be the face of the CS Military. Surprisingly little individualism is lost to the soldier, despite what might one might think of when subliminal messaging is included. The CS knows that it is the instincts of their soldiers that will bring them victory, not pre-programmed drones. Still, a little direction and focus never hurt anyone by their line of thinking. To the individual grunt, basic is a helltime that seperates them from the civilians, a time which prepares them for the real horrors of war. While it is hardly without its pitfalls, the training is surprisingly effective. From the twelve week basic training period emerges a hardened warrior, able to deal with some of the worst things the Rifts can pump out. Wrapped in Mega Damage Armor, armed with the best weapons and equipment the CS can produce, they march out ready to defend their homeland with all of their might, both of personality and body. It is little wonder that the CS is as powerful as it is. Each citizen soldier sees themselves as the inheritors of a vast legacy of human military power, reaching back to the old American Empire. "Long live the Coalition States, long live the Emperor!" Requirements: A high P.S. and a high P.E. are suggested, but not required. Anybody with the will to fight for humanity and physical attributes not less than 7 can be a Coalition Grunt. Maximum Player Rank: E-9 Sergeant Major (Note: Exceptions exist by MOS) Base S.D.C.: 4D6+15 S.D.C. O.C.C. Skills: Body Building General Athletics Military Etiquette +15 Radio: Basic +10 Running Climbing (+5%) Sensory Equipment (+10%) Weapon Systems (+10%) HTH Expert WP E-Pistol WP E-Rifle WP Of choice Pilot: One of choice (+15%) Hand to Hand: Expert can be changed to Martial Arts or CQB for the cost of two "other" skills. Also, choose one Military Occupational Specialty from the list below: ---- Armor Crew M.O.S.: It is not the illustrious Pilot’s Corps that pilot the tanks of the Infantry and Armor divisions, but simple grunts trained to maneuver these iron goliaths into battle in the intricate dance required of them by command. They can also act as gunners, and many of them start out in turrets on CS APC, Tanks and Robots. They are trained to be able to do basic maintenance on their charges, as well as simple battlefield repairs and modifications. Requirements: P.S. 10, P.P. 10, P.E. 12 Automotive Mechanics (+25%) Combat Driving Field Armorer and Munitions Expert (+20%) Pilot Power Armor and Robots Pilot Trucks (+15%) Pilot Tanks & APCs (+25%) Robot Combat (Basic) Vehicle Armorer (+5%) WP Heavy MD Weapons Bonuses: Armor Crew also get Weapon Systems and Read Sensory Equipment at (+15%) instead of (+10%). Rank: Armor Crew start out at E-2. Close Quarters Battle Commando M.O.S.: Trained in close combat, these specialists are the bunker clearers, the first into insurgent houses, and generally considered second only to other Commandos in terms of being bad-ass. They also have one of the higher fatality rates, because of this. Still, combat junkies and heroes alike clamor for the chance to become part of their ranks. Requirements: I.Q. 10, P.S. 12, P.P. 12, P.E. 15 Training Time: 2 Years Maximum Player Rank: O-3 Captain 2 physical skill selections (+20% if applicable) Change Hand to Hand to either CQB or Martial Arts. May choose to trade two of their other skill choices for Hand to Hand: Commando. W.P. Blunt W.P. Handguns W.P. Knife W.P. Spear W.P. Shotguns Bonuses: CQB Commandos get an additional +1 to initiative and dodge at levels 1, 5, 10, and 15. Rank: CQB Commandos start at E-3. Communication Specialist M.O.S.: There are not enough Communications Engineers in the army to cover the basic needs of coordinating and an army the size of the Coaliton’s. These highly, though narrowly, trained grunts are the heart of the coordinating chain that holds the CS together. They are often deployed with vehicle crews as sensor operators par excellence. Commando teams often include one of these highly trained specialists. Requirements: I.Q. 10, M.E. 12, P.E. 10 Training Time: 2 Years Maximum Player Rank: O-3 Captain T.V./Video (+15%) Literacy: American (+15%) Cryptography (+10%) Laser Communication Advanced Electronic Warfare (+5%) ECM (+15%) Basic Electronics (+10%) Computer Repair (+15%) Bonuses: Communication Specialists also get Read Sensory Equipment at (+25%), instead of (+10%) Rank: Communication Specialists start at E-3. Cook M.O.S: Every standing Army in history lives on its stomach. Cooking (Professional quality; +20%) Literacy: American (+5%) Preserve Food (+15%) I.D. Plants and Fruits (+25%) First Aid (+10%) Brewing: General (+15%) WP Knife Rank: Cooks start out at E-2. Infantryman M.O.S.: This is your typical grunt soldier. One Physical Skill of choice (+20%) Military Fortification (+20%) Camouflage (+20%) Detect Concealment (+15%) Detect Ambush (+20%) W.P. Heavy Military Weapons W.P. Knife W.P. Spear (for Rifles with Bayonets) Rank: Infantrymen start out at E-2. E.O.D. M.O.S.: Explosive Ordinance Disposal (E.O.D.) Specialists are highly trained in the use of explosive devices. They can diffuse unexploded bombs, make explosive devices or modify existing explosive devices. Commando teams often include one of these highly trained specialists. Requirements: I.Q. 12, P.S. 10, P.E. 12 Training Time: 2 Years Basic Electronics (+5%) Basic Mechanics (+5%) Demolitions (+25%) Demolitions: Disposal (+25%) Detect Concealment (+15%) NBC Warfare (+15%) Trap Construction (+15%) Trap/Mine Detection (+25%) Bonuses: EOD Specialist get a +2 bonus to perception checks, due to alertness training, and detailed observation drills during training. This is in addition to the +1 to Perception from Demolitions. Rank: E.O.D. Specialists start out at E-4. Forward Observer M.O.S.: Part of the Ranger Corps, forward observers help artillery and air strikes to be more precise. They also prevent aircraft from dropping ordinance on friendly forces. Requirements: I.Q. 10, M.E. 12, P.E. 15 Training Time: 2 Years Detect Concealment (+25%) Land Navigation (+30%) Military Sign Language (+15%) Math Basic (+15%) Optic Systems (+15%) Pilot Hover Cycle (+15%) Prowl (+25%) W.P. Spear (for Rifles with Bayonets) Bonuses: Forward Observers also get Read Sensory Equipment at (+15%) instead of (+10%). Forward Observers also get +2 to Perception, due to alertness and detailed analysis training. Rank: Forward Observers start out at E-3. Field Medical Corpsman M.O.S.: This is your basic field medic or corpsman. Requirements: I.Q. 12, M.E. 10, M.A. 10, P.E. 12 Training Time: 2 Years Maximum Player Rank: O-3 Captain Chemistry (+25%) Field Surgery (+25%) Holistic Medicine (+15%) Literacy: American (+10%) NBC Warfare (+15%) Paramedic (+35%) Sewing (+15%; Professional) Math: Advanced (+15%) Rank: Medical Corpsmen start at E-3. Military Police M.O.S.: Trained to secure bases from both outside interference, and the actions of drunk, disorderly, and disobedient soldiers, CS MPs are both discrete and hard-nosed. While some may later go into ISS, not all do. Requirements: I.Q. 10, M.A. 11, P.E. 11 Training Time: 2 Years Maximum Player Rank: O-3 Captain Pilot Hover Cycle (+15%) Find Contraband, Cybernetics, and Weapons (+20%) Law (CS) (+15%) Streetwise (+20%) W.P. Blunt W.P. Handguns W.P. Shield W.P. Shotgun Bonuses: MPs get +1 to Perception, due to alertness and detailed analysis training. Rank: Military Police start at E-3. Target Acquisition Group M.O.S.: Part of the Ranger Corps, TAG operatives are often sent alone, or in small groups. These deadly, yet silent men and women are the stuff of legends among the Coalition’s enemies. “Silent Souls leave Laser Holes” is their unofficial motto, and CS propaganda movies and games have made the often boring jobs of these unsung heroes seem like a vibrant choice for many grunts coming into training. Their long and brutal training weeds out those unsuited to the work. Requirements: I.Q. 12, M.E. 15, P.E. 15 Training Time: 2 Years Camouflage (+30%) Detect Ambush (+30%) Detect Concealment (+30%) Sniper (with an extra +1 to strike on an aimed shot at levels 2, 5, 10 and 15) Prowl (+30%) Track Humanoids (+30%) W.P. Rifle Wilderness Survival (+20%) Bonuses: TAG Operatives get +2 to Perception, due to alertness training. Rank: TAG Commandos start at E-3. ---- O.C.C. Related Skills: Select seven other skills at level one and two additional skills at levels three and one at levels six, nine and twelve. All new skills start at level one proficiency. Communications: Any Cowboy: None Domestic: Any Electrical: Basic Electronics only Espionage: None Mechanical: Basic Mechanics and Automotive Mechanics only. Medical: First aid only. Military: Any (+15%) Physical: Any, except acrobatics and gymnastics Pilot: Any Pilot Related: Any (+5%) Rogue: Any Science: Math only Technical: Any Weapon Proficiencies: Any Wilderness: Any (+5%) Secondary Skills: The character also gets to select five secondary skills from the secondary skill list, and one additional skill at levels 3, 8, and 13. These are additional areas of knowledge that do not get the advantage of any bonuses, except perhaps a bonus from an exceptional I.Q. All secondary skills start at the base skill level. Also, skills are limited (any, only, none) as indicated on the secondary skill list. ---- Standard Issue Equipment: One assigned suit of CA-2 Heavy Body Armor, Standard First Aid Kit with RMK in water-tight medium pouch, Life Preserver Jacket meant to fit over Armor if assigned to a Navy post, Heavy Rain Suit, Woolen Winter Jacket, Woolen Cap, Several Pairs of Gloves, Multiblade Pocket Knife, Combat/Survival Knife, Walkie-Talkie, Personal Grooming Kit, Polarized goggles or polarized sunglasses, 3 Fatigue Uniforms, 1 Dress Uniform, Set of PT clothes, Waterproof Combat Boots, Running Shoes, air filter & gas mask, canteen, two medium sacks, and a large rucksack (to carry everything). Standard Equipment on Assignment: One energy rifle with sling, one energy pistol with choice of shoulder or waist holster, 4 e-clips for each, 2 fragmentation grenades, 3 waterproof chemical signal flares (in a standard small pouch), an additional non-energy weapon (generally a vibro-blade or without bayonet attachment, neural mace, or S.D.C. Pistol or Rifle). Equipment available upon special assignment: Any weapon types, extra ammunition, Spider-skull Walker, other robot vehicles, hovercraft (especially hover cycles), tank, jet pack, camera, disc recorder, optical enhancement, and food rations for weeks. Vehicle and equipment repair. Note: All weapons and equipment are given out on an as needed basis, with the commanding officer deciding whether or not the item(s) is really necessary or not. If the officer doesn't like the character(s), the availability of items may be extremely limited. Money: The grunt gets a roof over his head, food, clothing, and all other basics provided free as part of his pay, as well as military facilities. The Soldiers draw monthly salaries commiserate with their rank, plus special hazardous duty pay and bonuses for jobs well done. Starts off with one month's pay. The soldier's quarters is a nice dormitory arrangement shared by four individuals. Each gets a private bedroom/study complete with CD stereo system, television and VCD, mini-refrigerator, desk, dresser, and comfortable bed. Cybernetics: None to start and usually restricted to medical implants and prosthetics, not augmentation. Tend to prefer natural abilities to cybernetic augmentation.